Robert Reimann
Michael Reimann Michael Winmar Michael Lisa Elizabeth Amanda Numerous unborn children |path = Serial Rapist Serial Killer |mo = Impregnation Asphyxiation |status = Incarcerated |actor = Erik Sunquist |appearance = Cradle to Grave }} "It's a boy..." Robert Reimann was a serial rapist and killer operating together with his wife, Linda Reimann. He appeared in Cradle to Grave. History Robert lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He had a history of sexual abuse and eventually met Linda, who submitted to his torture and whom he later married. Eight months after getting pregnant with his son, the child died while she was still carrying him, forcing her to give birth to it anyway on October 2, 2004. In spite of the baby's death, they named it Michael. After that, the Reimanns started abducting teenage runaways, having Robert impregnate them and holding them captive until they gave birth to a healthy child in an attempt to recreate their lost child. If the victims gave birth to a girl, the baby would be placed outside churches in order for them to be adopted by the state and the mothers were killed shortly thereafter. However, if the victims gave birth to a boy and it died, the victims were kept alive so they can deliver another baby. Once they received a healthy baby boy, they kept it, called it Michael, and kept the victim, starting the cycle of impregnation with the same victim again. After Kristie Taylor, the third victim, was killed and found in Cradle to Grave, the BAU was called in. After a long and tiresome investigation, they were able to track down Robert and Linda, who at the time had fourth stage breast cancer, and arrested them both, rescuing two women and two boys, one of them a baby, in the process. Modus Operandi Robert and Linda targeted blonde, blue-eyed runaways between 17 and 19 years old. He would abduct them, usually hold two at a time, bind them using chains, sexually assault them, and hold them captive until they gave birth. Before impregnating his victims, Robert and his wife would get them healthy enough to carry a child and also give them various medications to make the birthing easier. When the births took place, the most recently abducted girls would act as nurses. If the victims gave birth to a girl, they would be killed by asphyxiation and dumped outdoors. The daughters were then left on the steps of a nearby church to be put up for adoption. If they gave birth to a boy, the victims would stay captive and Robert and Linda would take the newborn and raise it as their own; these victims would also act as nurses when neccesary. Profile The profile suggested that two unsubs were responsible for the murders, most likely a couple. The husband would have a history of sexual abuse, starting with stalking and then moving up to assault and rape. The violent streak ended temporarily when he met his wife, to which he became calm, having met someone who submitted to his torture. However, since a sexual sadist cannot derive any pleasure from a willing partner for long, and the husband could not escalate his violence against her without killing her, the wife made a deal with him: he would get to rape and kill the runaway victims in exchange for her keeping the children and taking care of them as an outlet to cling onto her own life. The medications given to the victims suggested that the wife may have some obstetric job. The wife needs these children, which were the only lifeline that kept her alive, and as long as her husband had other targets for his abuse, she avoided his rage. She also wants a child who resembles her and her husband physically, a child whom no one would question as their own, which is why she gives some of them up for adoption. All the runways were blonde, which may mean the wife is as well. Whatever the physical characteristic, the color of the eyes, the skin type, if the baby doesn't have it, he or she ends up being placed in the foster care system. Wives of sexual sadists need outlets as a denial mechanism to cope with what their partners are doing to them, and motherhood, especially in which a helpless infant of taken care of, is the wife's way of coping. Known Victims *Unspecified date(s): Some unspecified prior sex crime(s) *Unspecified year-2004: Linda Reimann *2004-2005: Monica Winmar *2006-2007: Janeen Atterman *2008-2009: Kristie Taylor *2009: **Carol **Julie Appearance *Season Five **"Cradle to Grave" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Abductors